Old friendships, new loves continuation
by Sycocat2
Summary: "Old friendships, new loves" a continuation of the old fic under my new account, by the request of a fan. (Final chapter edited)
1. Impossible

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, it's too detailed to be my work.

**A/N: **Okay so I've been writing Demon Diary fanfiction again, and a fan asked me to continue my fic "Old friendships, new loves" (for some reason it's not allowing me to enter the link, just type in "Sycocat" and click the fic, or this website name then the link-ish here- s/2557875/1/Old-friendships-new-loves, plus I posted it in the comments) and as with other fics I continued, I want to see how it ends too. Let's see how it goes, since this old fic is different from the recent Demon Diary fics I've written...

**New key**: _Thinking... _"Talking", and the rest is pretty self explanatory.

For those who like it, I'll still include a chat with the characters, though far shorter because it's annoying.

**Sycocat**: "Hey Eru, you're going to looove this chapter" the author says with a sadistic smile.

**Erutis**: "I HATE you" Erutis replies with a glare

I

I

**Chap 9: "Impossible"**

I

I

"_You two really are made for each other"..._

Erutis punched a hole into the side of her dresser. "Why did Chris say that?" she thought aloud. "He's wrong, so wrong, dead wrong!"

She didn't care how Eclipse would react to the destruction of furniture owned by Raenef's namesake. Too filled with a ferocious entanglement of emotion she was unable to think clearly about anything right now.

"Damn that wavey haired blonde!" she yelled, pacing. "His eyes are pretty though..." she said quieter, only slightly aware of the words which spilled from her lips.

_His hair felt nice when it brushed across my face..._

She jumped up, face hot red she hoped from anger, not a blush. A sound came suddenly to her attention and she spun around. There sat that demon lord who was on her mind.

"You seem unwell, are you coming down with a cold, as mortals do?" he asked with what appeared to be true concern.

She hastily replied "No I-" and a breath stopped her, and she regained a portion of her senses. "None of your damn business" she growled through gritted teeth.

Still worried he asked with gentleness in azure eyes "I could easily acquire any medicine or herb necessary to heal you". He stepped toward her, reaching. Frozen she couldn't move to slap the hand away. His palm rested on her forehead for several moments. The flames in her eyes died as he let go, saying "I have never checked for a fever before, but-" she cut him off speaking slowly, "I don't have a fever Krayon".

Eyes widened in surprise, that was the first time she said his name without fury or disgust. Unable to fight the uncharacteristic emotions that welled up in her, Erutis turned away, emerald eyes closed. "Just go, please" came her pained whisper.

He heard the tears in her voice, and memories rushed across his mind- of human cries as he destroyed cities, families, murdered boys and girls... This crusader must surely have been a part of numerous battles, the opposition. In that moment he realized how ridiculous it was to think that she could ever return his affection. He, a demon lord, with his history, to she must seem the true essence of every evil she wished never existed in this world.

In a flash he felt... felt... **repulsed** yes, for the first time in his long existence, he felt repulsed by his own deeds. What was this empathy?! He never possessed such an _emotion_ before?! A demon lord brought shame upon his very name by feeling such an array of humanistic emotion.

"**Go**"

He disappeared so suddenly Erutis was unsure that he actually left until she turned around and found herself alone in her bedroom.

I

I

**End of chap 9**

I

I

How did I do? I know it was a touch more serious than the rest of the chapters up to now. Tell me what you thought.

**Erutis**: "I'll tell you what **I **think of it!"

**Sycocat**: "Nope"


	2. A young Demon Lord's wisdom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary

**Sycocat: **I had to look up what "lemon" means XD I'm not so sure there will end up being a lemon in this fic now that I'm at it again, but I'll be sure to put a lime at least.

**Erutis: **"Have I mentioned how much I hate you?"

**Sycocat: **"Not since last chapter, bring it on tomboy, I have a cane now and can whoop your butt so fast!"

**Erutis: -**Silence-

**Sycocat: **"Chris don't back away honey, I won't hurt you!"

I

I

**Chap 10: "A young Demon Lord's wisdom"**

I

I

"Erutis, Eclipse is going to torch your hair if you chop up any more of the bushes or trees" Chris chided, jogging toward the crusader as she swung her sword wildly. He didn't go too close, fearing for his life, though he'd never admit to such.

She couldn't hear him, her mind was too filled with rushing thoughts. Moving quickly, her blade swung around and narrowly missed slicing her friend's stomach. "Chris!" she shouted, "Why did you... you shouldn't have been..." she searched for a way to tell him it was all his fault.

He re-sheathed his sword and replied angrily, "No, Erutis that was **your** fault. Where is your head? With all your training you should have heard me coming a mile away". Turning around, he shook his head, walking back into the castle Raenef.

Exasperatedly Erutis let out a yell.

I

I

After walking through a few corridors Raenef found his crusader friend sitting on a large chair, picking chips of wood off the armrest.

He nervously stepped closer, "Eru" he whispered. She turned, meeting his sheepish gaze. Slowly he spoke "Chris said... are you feeling okay?" Though the youngest and cutest of the group living in this castle, he had seen many things in his lifetime, and could indeed speak about more serious matters, though he did not enjoy doing so.

Erutis saw the sympathy cross over his face, maybe talking to him would help. "Sit down Rae, can I talk to you about something?" He noisily dragged another chair across the floor to sit beside his friend. "What's troubling you?" he asked, imitating what Eclipse had asked him several times before. Her eyes widened, then "I'm not sure what to do..." she couldn't tell him the full truth, it would be too embarrassing, "I'm stuck Rae, I feel... a certain way about this... certain issue, but to admit how I feel about... **it **would go against everything I stand for". She turned to him.

He pondered a moment. "Well Erutis I'm not really sure what you mean, but what I do know is that you're supposed to be a crusader- not saying you're **not**, but we first met when you came to kill me. You didn't though, and you stayed here and became one of my closest friends, even though I'm a demon lord". He had a point. "But Rae, you're too sweet to hate or hurt, you're the nicest demon I've ever met, the nicest demon **lord**". Here he chimed in, "Well Lord Krayon is a demon, a demon lord too, and he's really nice to you too".

She leaned back, "Yeah I guess you're right..." He remembered who he was "Of course I'm right, I'm a demon lord" he smirked. Erutis chuckled, nodding.

I

I

That evening Eclipse looked up from his book **The Wars We're Known For** seeing the female mortal house-guest at the end of the hallway.

He was at the very least thankful the only power for miles besides his young lord's and his own belonged to those two mortals. Most nights that he remained awake and aware for Raenef's protection he did not feel any threat nearby, but kept up his watch. His life was for Raenef, to serve and protect, and teach the lord of this realm.

Unfortunately his current lord cared for these two humans, and all the more unfortunately Eclipse found that he felt it necessary to do his part to ensure they did not lose their lives while in this realm.

The damn girl was also the love interest of a high demon lord, who had not yet show sign of desire to attack Lord Raenef's castle for "harboring" her.

"How ludicrous" Eclipse said aloud, annoyed that he was thinking about the lives and welfare of that damn crusader who, as far as he knew, might just be biding time until she attacked his lord again.

"**Go**"

He peered over the bedsheets to see young Raenef's sleeping face.

No one would harm this lord, not on his watch.

I

I

**End of chap 10**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	3. The beginning

**Sycocat: "**I'm working on another Demon Diary fic I'm excited about at the moment so gah my mind can't focus."

**Eclipse: "**I teach my lord Raenef spells to help him focus."

**Sycocat**: "Teach me?"

**Eclipse**: … "No"

**Sycocat: **"Meany... Oh by the way, this is the final chapter!"

**Raenef**: -Cries-

**Sycocat**: "Babe that doesn't mean anyone dies or anything, plus I'll see you again real soon."

**Raenef**: "Okay" * smile *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary and only earn enjoyment from writing fanfiction.

I

I

I

**Chap 11: "The beginning"**

I

I

One month later...

"What is rule #2226 my lord?" Eclipse asked, crossing his arms. "Don't hit your demon lord with a textbook? Hehe" he joked, backing away from the mess. Books were torn apart, desks were in pieces, and the window was wide open... due to the glass being shattered.

"A demon lord does not ever leave his castle in disrepair unless it is up to two days after a war that demolished his residence" the elder demon stated with a sigh. He gently pulled his young lord away from the pieces of glass on the floor.

"Well I only really **demolished** one wing" he smiled "...or two".

Eclipse shook his head.

_**I **__need to repair and clean up those two wings my liege..._

"Maybe I can have Chris and Erutis help clean up, seeing as how they are house-guests" he suggested, thinking it a great idea.

Eclipse only gave him a sidelong glance. "This afternoon we will review what a demon lord does to-" he paused, focusing in the opposite direction.

"What a demon lord does to... what, Eclipse?" With a chuckle the younger demon mentioned "It seems Lord Krayon is visiting again".

"Indeed" Eclipse agreed, already feeling veins pulsing in his forehead.

I

Instead of appearing inside the younger Lord's castle, Lord Krayon of Egae walked slowly across the dark green field leading to the entrance.

Long locks though undisturbed by the elements was somehow less grand than usual. His body length brown coat did not billow by the help of sprites, the creatures were gone. A strong knock echoed throughout the expanse of Castle Raenef.

Chris looked up from the book written in a foreign language he was attempting to read- upside down- "Hm butler Eclipse will get that". He quickly shut up from his perch atop a table older than his great grandfather, looking around nervously. After several minutes passed and no part of him was burning, he sighed with relief.

I

Leaning out her bedroom window, Erutis smelled a familiar fragrance. "Krayon" she whispered. She ran out of her bedroom then, and down the stairs.

At the final turn she stopped, hearing voices.

"Lord Krayon, should I call to my master Raenef?"

She leaned over the banister, spying on the two demons.

_Krayon looks like hell..._

"No Eclipse, that will not be necessary" he responded in a melancholy tone, "I came to see Miss Erutis, but I suppose that was a foolish idea". Eclipse's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

_A highly renowned demon lord admitting to a foolishness?..._

Erutis leaned further, to see if he was shedding the tears his voice indicated wished to escape.

"Gah!" she yelped as the railing disappeared and she was falling.

With immeasurable speed the demon lord of dreams caught her. She soon opened her eyes and saw his face before her, stricken with worry. "I... thank you Krayon" she felt so nervous, they were too close!

"Are you alright Erutis?" he asked, surprising all present by not adding "my love" or "my sweet".

Her heart was still racing, because of the fall- it must be only that. "I- I'm okay" she stammered.

Eclipse didn't have time for the foolish games these two insisted on playing, and promptly exited the room to return to his master Raenef "**Go**".

Still with concern furrowing his brows Krayon hurriedly said "I'm sorry you, must be very uncomfortable, I'll put you down".

As he did so Erutis thought, _I wasn't uncomfortable at all..._

She slapped a hand over her mouth as if she admitted that aloud. In the month since she last saw him, she contemplated the confusion stirring in her nearly every waking moment. In dreams she sometimes wondered if the demon lord was putting thoughts into her mind with the images that rushed through her sleeping mind.

He started walking away, losing his nerve for the first time in all of his many years. "Krayon wait" Erutis soon caught up to him.

"I haven't seen you in weeks, you weren't fighting a war or destroying a village, were you?" she joked, awkwardly shifting her weight foot from one foot to the other. He shook his head.

Caressing her face for a moment he spoke, "I only came to see you this last time to tell you I will stay out of your life from now on. I truly have behaved like a foolish child and-"

She interrupted "Krayon you don't need to do that".

Dropping his hand he continued, "You have made it most clear how you feel, and as a gentleman I must treat you as a lady. I respect your wishes my lady".

"You don't need to go, you're a demon lord, you don't need to listen to a crusader like me." She attempted another joke, though her face showed no jolliness, "You haven't up 'til now anyway".

"I do apologize" he finished, turning to exit the premises the same way he arrived.

Finally she blurted out "Krayon I... don't want you to go!". He turned to face her, confusion topping deep sadness in his sapphire eyes.

Frantically her lips crashed against his.

After the passage of several moments, slowly breaking away she rolled off of the tips of her toes back onto her heels. Looking down with nervousness rushing through her she whispered "I** do **like you, andI... don't want you out of my life".

The lord of dreams was now uncertain he was conscious "Erutis...?"

Part of her wanted this moment to be over fast. Her face flushed red.

Suddenly footsteps were heard nearby. "No Eclipse I'm **sure** that was something to check out!" Raenef shouted as he and his servant entered the room.

Viewing the two before him, standing so close, Erutis not yelling or hitting the fanciful demon lord, they paused. "See my lord, as I said-"

"You two haven't seen any sort of weird creature around here, have you? Like something... that was such a weird feeling, wasn't it Eclipse?"

The dark haired demon was looking away from the bothersome couple in front of them, but did reply "Yes Lord Raenef".

"I need fresh air" Erutis declared, and ran out the castle doors. Krayon smirked, "**Go**".

"Everybody's rushing around sheesh, let's go practice more Eclipse."

His pure innocence helped the older demon's mood, "Yes". Raenef grabbed his sleeve, "**Go**".

I

Out of the sight of the windows of Castle Raenef sat Erutis and Krayon.

"_My lady", I kind of like the sound of it..._

Erutis thought laying on a bed of grass. Watching the wind sweep through wavy blonde locks, she breathed a sigh of relief, this wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be.

"When do you think I should send out word of our betrothal my sweet?" he asked with a handsome smile.

Shooting up she exclaimed "Let's not get ahead of ourselves!"

"I'm kidding" he smirked. She rose to sit beside him, "No, I know you're not... Just hold on with that."

He did hold on; now bringing his arms around her form, he held onto the most precious aspect of his life. Smiling Erutis leaned into his embrace.

I

I

I

_**The End**_

I

I

I

Was that too much? I hope this was a suitable ending for this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
